


"Come Here Often?"

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, technically more like furry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Kurama delights in some time with Naruto's darker self
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	"Come Here Often?"

Claws dug into the ground on either side of him, hot breath steaming against his scalp. He could feel his ass getting forced open, wider and wider as more and more of the so, _so warm_ length pushed deeper into him. He moaned, breathy and wheezy and full of pleasure and the desire for more more _more_.

The length pumped in and out of him, harder and faster with every second, and he felt it push against him, try to push into him. Large and round and red and just as warm as the rest of the length, he bit back a scream of pleasure as the knot was shoved into him. A furred ballsack found itself pressed in the space between his legs, cantelope-sized testicles dwarfing his own and–

His belly bulged out, the skin stretching and pulling. He could feel it, the cum, shooting out and filling him full. Could feel the fur against his back, feel teeth nipping at his ears and the growled murmurs of love and adoration. Through his own orgasm, he whimpered back words of devotion and worship.

He loved it, the complete lack of control he had, the feel of his life in the paws of his lover.

Time passed, his belly growing larger and heavier as more and more cum filled it, filled him. His lover growled in annoyance and satisfaction, the knot slowly shrinking.

“Oh my god!” The exclamation drew Dark and Kurama’s attention to Naruto, standing on the other side of the gates with shock on his face.

Kurama pulled out, slinking back into the darkness with a snarl of teeth and hackles. Dark only smirked at the torrent of cum that gushed out, sliding down his thighs and pooling on the floor.

“So,” Dark said, propping his chin up by one arm, a satisfied grin on his face as Naruto’s attention remained on the growing puddle of cum at Dark’s knees, following the trail back to the source. “Come here often?”


End file.
